


Chocolate

by Astraeon



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraeon/pseuds/Astraeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria just wants to have a peaceful Valentine's Day, relaxing and refreshing. But first she has to deal with a sulking Tsubasa looming beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Maria could tell Tsubasa was upset. She had barely gotten a hello from the girl who sat there with hunched shoulders and a frown when an exhausted Maria returned to their shared apartment. All Maria wanted to do was collapse on the couch, put her feet up, and maybe have some hot chocolate.

Instead, she had to navigate her way around mountains formed of Valentine’s Day gifts. She carefully made her way to living room where there were only two things left in her quest to the couch: a sour looking Tsubasa and a stack of chocolate. The coffee table in front was littered with glass vases, and Maria didn’t trust herself to not break any while climbing over. Maria sighed and decided to take her chances with the chocolate gatekeeper instead. Awkwardly lifting her leg partway over the boxes and partway over the couch, Maria dived forwards to get the rest of her body over the obstacle.

Maria landed on the couch with a thud, and a few boxes from the top of the stack followed her graceful dive. Now fully seated, she groaned while stretching her arms to work out the kinks in her back. Although the act nearly knocked over a vase of roses that seemed to appear out of nowhere and Maria quickly retracted her arms.

“It’s gotten a little crowded in here, hasn’t it?” Maria directed her question to Tsubasa, who was seated beside her. The girl grunted in response and Maria sighed. She was going to have to deal with that mood eventually before it ruined the night.

Maria thumbed a few of the flowers in front of her, checking to see if they were all real. “How was your day?”

“Good.” Came the one word response.

“Do anything special outside of work?” Maria absentmindedly started sorting the nearby vases to separate the ones worthy of keeping from the ones destined for the garbage.

“No.” Tsubasa quickly spat out. Maria sighed again and leaned back into the couch. It was like pulling teeth sometimes, the girl could be so incredibly stubborn. Stubborn in ways that also made her oblivious to Maria’s intense attraction to her.

Determined to improve the situation, Maria grabbed the nearest box of chocolates and ripped off the plastic wrapping. She took off the lid and stuck the box right in front of Tsubasa’s face. “Chocolate? It’ll make you feel better.”

Maria hoped Tsubasa would accept. But instead Tsubasa took one look at the chocolate and turned her face away in disapproval.

“Tsubasa.” Maria was exasperated as she placed the box and down and moved closer to the girl. She placed a hand on Tsubasa’s arm and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?” Deep down Maria loved being able to comfort Tsubasa. Partly from being able to help the troubled girl, and partly because it gave her an excuse to get closer for “support”.

Maria could tell Tsubasa struggled to give an answer. She peered closer and noticed the tips of Tsubasa’s ears were beginning to redden. “It’s okay, you can tell me.” Maria continued to coax an answer out of Tsubasa, this time stroking Tsubasa’s arm to comfort her.

“The gifts.” Tsubasa mumbled her response, and her entire ears turned red.

“What about them?” Maria said while lifting her gaze to the numerous Valentine’s Day gifts littered about.

“Most of them are addressed to you.” Tsubasa answered quietly.

Maria’s thought process halted. It was no surprise that between the two of them she received the most gifts. They were from music companies, producers, and fellow singers looking to gain their favour. They were both single, despite Maria’s attempts to change that, but it was clear when most people were given the choice they would prefer Maria in a romantic or, if she was being honest with herself, sexual manner.

“I’m sorry. Had I known this would upset you I would’ve told Ogawa to decline most of my gifts. If it makes you feel better you’re welcome to have any of the gifts here if…” Maria trailed off when she noticed an intense blush now covered Tsubasa’s entire face. It then dawned on her.

Maybe Tsubasa wasn’t upset that more people were interested in Maria than her, after all that was somewhat unusual behaviour from her. 

Maybe Tsubasa was jealous of the people who so obviously tried to gain romantic attention from her. Maria’s heart jumped and she felt giddy from the idea. Her eyes shot back to the box of chocolates left discarded on the table, a plan formulating in her head.

“Share these with me? I’d appreciate the help.” A moment of silence passed between the two of them after Maria’s question. Maria sat there silently praying Tsubasa would accept.

“…Sure.” Tsubasa finally replied. She turned around and the blush was still evident on her face, causing Maria’s smile to widen. Tsubasa smiled in return, a small bit of happiness finally returning to the girl’s face. “Do you know who this is from?” Tsubasa directed her question to the box now seated in Maria’s lap.

“Nope.” Maria replied dismissively as she searched around the box for the list detailing each chocolate. “I don’t really care for any of these people.” Maria watched Tsubasa out of the corner of her eye. She could’ve sworn a look of relief passed over Tsubasa’s face from her words.

Maria scooted as close to Tsubasa as possible. She could tell Tsubasa stiffened from the sudden amount of contact, but eventually relaxed as Maria dropped the box of chocolates in their laps. Maria could tell this was an expensive collection of chocolates. She felt a little remorseful for the poor man who had no idea the chocolates he bought were going to be used in her plan to seduce Tsubasa.

“What do you want to try first?” Maria asked as she found the sheet detailing the chocolates. She also allowed her head to drift closer to Tsubasa’s when they perused the sheet. Maria breathed in the sweet scent of Tsubasa’s perfume, she was wearing Maria’s favourite lavender scent today.

Tsubasa’s face scrunched up from examining the list. “I would like to start simple, maybe one with nuts?”

“Hmm…Almonds and dark chocolate then?” Maria pointed to the two sets of corresponding rectangular shapes in the box. Tsubasa nodded at Maria’s choice.

Maria and Tsubasa each grabbed one. Tsubasa tried to be subtle about it, but Maria could tell Tsubasa’s eyes were glued to her in anticipation. Maria let the chocolate fall into her mouth and let out a soft moan as she ate it, exaggerating the effects of the chocolate a little for her curious friend. “Mmm…This tastes amazing.”

“It does?” Tsubasa’s response was a little strained.

“Mhm. Dark chocolate is my favourite.” Maria’s tongue licked her lips after she was finished. Tsubasa’s reaction was immediate, her eyes centered on Maria’s lips and her mouth dropped open. Maria smirked and enjoyed the sense of control she now had over Tsubasa’s reactions. “Well, are you going to try it?” Maria nodded at the piece still in Tsubasa’s hand.

Tsubasa snapped out of her reverie and cautiously put the chocolate in her mouth. Tsubasa’s reaction was not as exaggerated as hers, but Maria still enjoyed the look of satisfaction that flashed across Tsubasa’s face. “Do you like it?”

Tsubasa didn’t answer, only nodded in response while she continued to savour the chocolate in her mouth.

“Want to try another?” Maria asked and handed the sheet to Tsubasa. This time when Tsubasa took it from her, Maria let her fingers linger on Tsubasa’s hand before drawing them away. The touch caused Tsubasa to falter and nearly drop the sheet.

“How…How about one with caramel?” Tsubasa was hesitant now. Maria took this opportunity to lean over Tsubasa and look closer at the sheet. Maria could almost feel the thudding heartbeat from the girl beside her when her hair brushed Tsubasa’s face. Maria secretly wondered what it would take to make Tsubasa tremble from their close proximity.

“Why not?” Maria took one of the spherical shaped chocolates out of the box and placed it in Tsubasa’s open hand. This time Maria watched Tsubasa expectantly, wanting to watch her taste it first. Maria persuaded her when Tsubasa continued to hesitate. “Come on, I went first last time.”

Tsubasa gently placed the chocolate in her mouth and bit down. However, a small bit of caramel escaped and rested on the corner of Tsubasa’s mouth. Before Tsubasa could react, Maria’s thumb flew out and wiped the caramel away. Maria made sure to let her thumb rest on the corner of Tsubasa’s mouth before retracting it. Tsubasa sat there frozen as Maria brought the thumb to her own mouth, and made of show of slowly licking the caramel off it. “Delicious.”

“Th-The caramel?” Tsubasa managed to squeak out. Maria smiled but didn’t answer her. Only kept her eyes’ locked on Tsubasa’s while she ate the other caramel filled chocolate. A sudden twinge of concern for Tsubasa’s jaw ran through Maria, it looked like it was ready to fall off.

“You want more?” A cocky grin flashed across Maria’s face. She grabbed a chocolate from the box at random and pushed it into Tsubasa’s still open mouth. Tsubasa was startled from the sudden action and Maria took advantage of the pause to drag her thumb across Tsubasa’s bottom lip. She teased Tsubasa by slowly drawing it up, ever so close to following the chocolate into her mouth, and then quickly removed it.

Maria’s gaze never left Tsubasa as the girl slowly registered what happened and swallowed the chocolate. Tsubasa’s face had permanently turned red, and her eyes darted off to the side in a desperate attempt to not get caught in Maria’s lustful gaze.

Settling on her next move, Maria reached out to take hold of Tsubasa’s left hand. Turning it over, Maria softly stroked the inside of the palm. Tsubasa started fidgeting in her seat, the situation was clearly starting to drive her crazy. Maria took another chocolate out of the box at random and placed it in Tsubasa’s open palm. Maria let go of the hand and leaned away from Tsubasa. The sudden loss of contact caused Tsubasa’s eyes to dart back to Maria. Tsubasa was quickly starting to lose any composure she had, and Maria could tell she was disappointed by the lack of touch.

“My turn.” It was all Maria said before she opened her mouth expectantly, waiting for Tsubasa to feed her the chocolate.

Tsubasa was conflicted, but Maria could tell that there was a large part of Tsubasa who desperately wanted to follow through with this. She was pleased when Tsubasa’s hand started moving upwards, Tsubasa seemingly having settled her internal struggle in favour of playing Maria’s little game.

Maria waited for the perfect moment, until Tsubasa’s fingers were reaching her mouth, and then like a cat pouncing on her prey, she made her move. Maria tilted her head forward to meet Tsubasa’s incoming fingers and closed her mouth, not waiting for Tsubasa to push the chocolate in. Trapping the tips of Tsubasa’s fingers inside her mouth, Maria ran her tongue along the pad of Tsubasa’s thumb first, before moving to her other finger. After giving both of Tsubasa’s fingers playful licks, a smirk settled on Maria’s face as she pulled away. Tsubasa however sat there a looking a little dumbstruck with her hand still in the air.

“I’m getting bored with this box, want to try another one?” Maria had already moved the box in their laps aside and turned to go through the stack of boxes on her left before Tsubasa answered.

“Sure.” Tsubasa at some point was able to find her voice again. When Tsubasa thought Maria wasn’t looking, she grabbed one of the remaining chocolates in the discarded box to eat. However Tsubasa’s fingers paused in front of her mouth, and Maria watched as Tsubasa’s tongue darted out to lick the same fingers that were trapped in Maria’s mouth. Now it was Maria’s heart’s turn to start hammering in her chest at the prospect of what was going to follow.

Settling on the loudest, pinkest, and most heart shaped box, Maria quickly divulged it of its wrapping and placed it on their laps. This time Maria couldn’t resist letting her hand run along Tsubasa’s thigh before pulling away. Tsubasa’s leg jumped in response, almost toppling over the box seated in their laps. Maria chuckled under her breath.

“What would you say your favourite chocolate is Tsubasa?” Maria asked in an innocent voice.

“Anything with mint I think.” Tsubasa mistakenly took that as permission to have another chocolate when Maria’s hands remained stationary. Maria watched as Tsubasa took a triangular shaped chocolate, sprinkled with peppermint, and brought it to her lips.

“Cheating Tsubasa?” Before Tsubasa could react, Maria moved quickly and brought her face in front of Tsubasa’s. Maria’s hot breath settled on her cheeks. “I saw you sneak that chocolate in a few seconds ago, that would make this my turn.”

Maria’s mouth closed on Tsubasa’s lips, causing Tsubasa’s mouth to open in shock while the chocolate rolled inside. Maria was undeterred, her tongue easily entering Tsubasa’s mouth to recover the chocolate. Teasing at the same time, Maria’s tongue brushed against Tsubasa’s own as Maria’s lips slightly worked against Tsubasa’s. It was enough to put Tsubasa on edge, but left her wanting more, much more. It was at that moment, when Tsubasa looked like she was about to throw caution into the wind, that Maria pulled back. Leaning back all the way, Maria closed her eyes and let out another satisfied moan as she finished the chocolate.

“You’re right. That was good.” Maria left her statement vague again, forcing Tsubasa to decide if she was referring to the chocolate or something else. Now Maria decided to push her luck. She grabbed the remaining mint chocolate in the box and placed it in her mouth instead of Tsubasa’s, daring her to come get it.

Tsubasa’s eyes centered on the chocolate held between Maria’s lips. A single beat passed between the two of them before Tsubasa moved forward. Tsubasa’s lips were much more cautious than Maria’s, and when they closed on Maria’s mouth, they only timidly worked to free the chocolate.

Maria however had plans for more. Once the chocolate was gone, Maria freely kissed Tsubasa’s lips. Tasting the mint chocolate, Maria ran her tongue along Tsubasa’s bottom lip and gave it a gentle bite. It was enough to coax a moan out of Tsubasa and Maria took the opportunity to plunge her tongue inside. No longer teasing, Maria plundered Tsubasa’s mouth with increasing intensity. Her tongue explored the inside of Tsubasa’s mouth, tasting of all the delicious chocolates they had eaten.

Maria could not stop her own moan from escaping her mouth when Tsubasa finally regained her senses and started kissing back. Maria pushed Tsubasa down so she was now lying on the sofa, with her head settled on the armrest. They continued kissing, neither wanting to be the first to part.

Eventually, Tsubasa was the first to pull away to catch her breath. Maria did not stop and planted kisses on Tsubasa’s jaw and neck, eventually settling right under her ear.

“Still jealous?” Maria playfully bit at Tsubasa’s ear to bring attention to her words.

“Jealous?” Tsubasa breathlessly responded.

“Of the people sending me these gifts.” Maria kissed and sucked on Tsubasa’s neck one last time before returning above her, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Tsubasa didn’t verbally respond, choosing instead to lean up and capture Maria’s lips in another demanding kiss. Tsubasa whimpered slightly when Maria pushed her back onto the sofa and placed a finger on her lips to stop her.

“We still have a lot of chocolate to go through, we really shouldn’t let it go to waste.” Maria explained her actions to appease Tsubasa. “Besides, I want to know if anyone was audacious enough to send a can of whip cream along with all the chocolate.”

Maria felt Tsubasa’s lips turn into a smirk to match her own.

**Author's Note:**

> In which we pretend this was posted on Valentine's Day. Just a fun idea I had enter my head. Plus I wanted to write more of the alpha octocat, she is quite enjoyable to write with the Moebasa.


End file.
